Be My Princess
by Forever Wonder
Summary: Natsume is an assasin, ordered to kill the innocent Mikan. What will happen? I suck at summaries...MikanxNatsume!...its based on the fairy tale Snow White!


**Hi guys, this is my first Gakuen Alice Fic, and I hope yiou like it.! Well, Here we go!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: Finding the Prey<span>

Narumi, as you know, is a narcissist. Its because of this reason he is often misunderstood as being rude, or evil, when in reality he is not. This is the tale of one such "misunderstanding."

He stood in the chamber that was lined with mirrors, reflecting his feminine features. These mirrors were all fancy and elegant, with intricate gold and silver designed frames. But Naru barely paid them any notice, instead he kept walking until he reached the opposite wall, the only wall that was bare, except for a single plain silver, thick-looking mirror. This mirror didnt reflect anything at all! It remained clear and silver, not even showing the oppositte wall or even Narumi. this mirror, he had specially ordered from the famous inventor genious, Hotaru Imai at an outrageously expensive price. He scowled, remembering how she asked- no, _demanded,-_ the money. "But," he thought to himself, "The investment was worth it." After all, the mirror held a girl, claiming to have the power of divination, and being able to see anything anywhere in either the past, present, or future.

As her face materialized on the mirror's surface, Narumi had already began dancing which was the start of the "ritual" for the mirror to use her power.

He expected her usual answer saying, "Yes Narumi, you are still the most beautiful person to pass as a female." But this is what he heard:

"Uh-Oh, Narumi...It seems that you aren't the most beautiful in all the land!"

"_WHAT?!_ Then who is!?"

"A girl," her eyes were closed in concentration, trying to see,"Her name seems to be Mikan Sakura." She projected Mikan Sakura's image on to the screen. She was sitting on a meadow, her brown aubern hair flowing, smiling, eyes staring off intoo the distance, unaware of the peopple watching her from afar.

Naru gasped. "She _is_ pretty! So kawaii!"

* * *

><p>Natsume Hyuga was proud to say he was one of the best assasins, trained by the famously feared Persona himself.<p>

And Natsume Loved challenges.

pherhaps this was why he accepted the job that a strange cross-dressing man named Narumi offered. Alll Narumi said was: "find me a girl named Mikan Sakura. I think she's about your age really pretty too...I can give you an image of her if you like."

Natsume had declined to the image, tghinking, 'Its been a whie since I've had a good Challenge. This will be interesting.'

Narumi had told Natsume that Sakura was somewhere with a lot of grass and greenery, like a clearing in a forest. With this information, Natsume ruled out the Igarashi Kingdom (where Queen Nobara ruled), one of the neihboring Kingdoms, because it was coated in a thick layer of ice all year round. After taking a look at narumi's mirror's back panel where the settings were, he concluded that Sakura was in the the Nogi Kingdom, the Kingdom he was currently in because the mirror was set to 'Fairest in the _land"..._Land as in a Kingdom.

He began looking for more information on Sakura. He went to the southern outskirts of the country (where it was summer and lush with greenery) and deserted except for the occasional villages and farms. Heeavesdroped on the villagers frequently, hoping to hear the name Mikan Sakura. He heard 'Saklura' many times, but that was to be expected, for Sakura is a common surname. He was beginning to think his luck ran out when he heard it:

"You mean Mikan?" An elderly man was saying to a teenager with short, dark hair.

"Yes, Sakura. Thats the one." This voice seemed familiar.

"Um...I think she'll be here in about a week or so, she's still hiding out in those woods of hers. Don't you think its strange, though? how everyone except her can't go in or out of the forest safely?"

Natsume, hearing this, smirked. So much for a challenge. This was gonna be a peice of cake.

Celebrated Chef Anna's cake.

* * *

><p>Natsume wasn;t worried about entering the woods. He had his hunter's bow and arrow...and other things, that could easily kill an animal or person who would even think of attempting to harm him. He knew he probably wouldn't have to go too far into the forest, after all, if a person lives here, they would need resources from the village, so they wouldn't be too far away.<p>

he hiked through all the shrubbery and trees for a good two hours until he arrived at a clearing and watched a girl, her face turned away from him, holding a red bird in her outstretched hand.

"Mikan sakura." Natsume whispered to himself.

he notched an arrow in the bow, took his aim...

And he shot.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Hi everyone! This is my first GA Fanfic and I hoped you all like it...for some reason I feel like im speaking to an empty room...Hellooooo? Anybody there? I f so, please REVIEW!**

**tO A CERTAIN PERSON NAMED "HILARY" YOU HAVE NOW FOUND MY ACCOUNT!**

**aNYWAY, bE SURE TO REVEIW!**


End file.
